By Myself
by DevilWithTheAngelWingsOn
Summary: Jack and Riddick parted ways long ago. After Jack becomes a famous star, Riddick returns to win her back. (title may change)
1. Re-enterance

By Myself  
  
  
  
What do I do to ignore them behind me?  
  
Do i follow my instincts blindly?  
  
Do i hide my pride away from these bad dreams  
  
and give into sad thoughts that are maddening?  
  
Do i sit here and try to stand it?  
  
Or do i try to catch them red-handed?  
  
Do i trust some and get fooled by phoniness?  
  
Or do i trust nobody and live life in loneliness?  
  
Because I can't hold on when stretched so thin  
  
I make the right turnes  
  
But I'm lost within  
  
I pull out my day, live inside the den  
  
Chorus:  
  
By myself (myself)  
  
I ask why (but in my mind i find)  
  
i cant rely on myself  
  
I can't hold on  
  
(to what i want when i'm stretched so thin)  
  
its just too much to take in  
  
i cant hold on  
  
(to anything watching everything spin)  
  
with thoughts of faliure sinking in  
  
if i turn my back i'm defenseless  
  
and to go gladly seems senseless  
  
if i hide my pride and let it all go on (then they'll)  
  
take from me till everything is gone  
  
if i let them go i'll be outdone (but if i)  
  
try to catch them i'll be outrun  
  
if i'm killed by the questions like a cancer  
  
then i'll be buried in the silence of the answer  
  
(chorus)  
  
how do you think  
  
i've lost so much  
  
im so afraid  
  
and i'm out of touch  
  
how do you expect  
  
i will know what to do  
  
when all i know  
  
is what you tell me to  
  
dont you (know)  
  
i cant tell you how to make it (go)  
  
no matter what it do, how hard i (try)  
  
i cant seem to convince myself (why)  
  
im stuck on the outside  
  
i cant hold on  
  
(to what i want when i'm stretched so thin)  
  
its all to much to take in  
  
i cant hold on  
  
(to anything watching everything spin)  
  
with thoughts of failure sinking in  
  
*~^~*By Myself. Lyrics courtesy of Linkin Park*~^~*  
  
  
  
She walked down the street as if she owned it, the day was hot but she was hotter. Her hips swayed as if to unheard music. Her body was poetry in motion. She wore a black backless shirt and black leather pants, her black hair was short and spiky, she had a pair of black cat like sunglasses on, which covered her beautiful piercing blue eyes. To Riddick she was an angel and the tattooed wings spanning from one shoulder to the other made it all the more believable. It surely had been awhile since they'd seen each other-six years to be exact- and it'd be a while longer since everywhere she went bodyguards followed her; he was still trying to figure his way around them without violence. She turned a corner and walked into a store, out of his view. Before long they'd be reunited, he'd be sure of it.  
  
*********  
  
Jack walked into the clothing store, within a few seconds 3 bodyguards filed in behind her. She turned around, "there's someone following us."  
  
"Jacquelyn, no one is following us. You're paranoid," Tony, one of the bodyguards, told her.  
  
"No, there's somebody back there okay? I know these things; trust me. Even if there isn't you better damn well check, that's what you're paid for dip shit!" She said playfully smacking the muscled man in the head.  
  
To satisfy her the men exited looking both directions but noticing no one suspicious, or really anyone for that matter, so they came back into the store. They told her they saw no one, so she accepted it dismissing that she really was just being paranoid. She tried to let it go but for the past few weeks Jack had been getting the feeling like she was being watched, she didn't like that feeling at all. After a while she left the store and returned to her hotel.  
  
*********  
  
Riddick was quite pleased with himself; he'd found a way to get near her again until the time was right to reveal himself. He smiled in exultation, he was now Ms. Jacquelyn Pogniachi's new head bodyguard; that meant he'd be staying with her ALL the time. "Can't beat that, now I can be precise in my move to enter back into her life," he thought silently. Riddick sat down on the couch waiting for his new employer to return.  
  
Within minutes Jack and 3 bodyguards burst through the door, the men laughing as Jack's face turned sour.  
  
"Guys, I aint crazy okay? I know what I felt! Someone was following us alright?" She defended herself.  
  
"Sure, sure Jackie. We believe ya!" Laughed the pudgiest of the three.  
  
Jack and the three men abruptly stopped finally taking notice to Riddick. Jack had a terrified look on her face, which was no surprise since it'd been splattered all over the news no more than 2 months ago that a crazed fan had broken into her room and tried to rape her. Turned out the crazed fan used to be her head of security as Riddick had recently discovered. One of the men stepped to Riddick.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but have you the wrong room?" The man held a thick British accent. He was massive in size, all of it being muscle.  
  
"Oh, forgive me for the startle. My name is Gregory McCorwin and I am positive that I'm in the correct room." Riddick stated putting on his best manners.  
  
Jack finally got the courage to speak, "Sir, Mr. McCorwin, pardon me for being rude but why are you here?" Boy had her manners shaped up. Riddick guessed they'd have to for her to be in the public eye, she was practically a completely different person.  
  
"Ms. Pogniachi, I am your new head of security," he said cordially extending his hand.  
  
Jack did not take his hand but turned to one of her guards, "Marty, go call Zig to confirm." She turned back to Riddick and smiled, "sorry, it's just precautions. . .we had a bit of a mishap not too long ago and it's had everyone spooked."  
  
Riddick understood and was glad that they were taking such precautions. Since Jack had become a universally known and renowned "pop- rock star" someone constantly watched over her. He was pleased that that someone would now be him.  
  
"Yes, I was informed." Riddick stated matter-of-factly.  
  
The man identified as Marty returned within moments confirming that Riddick was indeed who he said he was. "Good, the paper work went through." Riddick thought quietly.  
  
"Well then, welcome Mr. McCorwin. It's nice to have you on the staff." Jack extended her hand now and they shook briefly.  
  
"Glad to be aboard." He returned smiling. 


	2. This Life is a Lonely One

This Life is a Lonely One  
  
Riddick was pleased; Jack hadn't recognized him. "Luck's on my side," he thought. But he'd known she wouldn't his disguise could even fool himself. He had short, spiky, black hair, bright green eyes and a perfectly sculpted ghotee. Even his voice was different, he'd been perfecting it to sound more sophisticated and business-like (and much less like a booming rumble) over the past 4 or 5 months, it was near perfect. He wore a black business suit, which was totally different from his normal outfitting. There was no way in hell that Jack would ever recognize him, unless of course he wanted her to recognize him. He smiled to the men that stood behind her greeting them. They accepted him easily enough, "good".  
  
"Jack looks even more beautiful up close," he thought. It had been a rather lengthy time since they'd been together, a rather lengthy time since his life had ended and hers began. "Past is past, Dickey boy. This is now, and the future. Don't make the same mistake, here's your chance of redemption, use it the right way," he reminded himself.  
  
Oh yes, Jack had certainly made something of herself, much more than she ever was with him. Here she was on her third album-just released- and she was one of the universes biggest and brightest stars. Riddick had known she had talent but had no clue that she had such a desire to showcase it. He was happy she'd found her niche, he was happy she was happy, he was happy that he was with her again. He hoped she'd be happy when she found out his true identity.  
  
"Guys, you can go ahead and go. I'll be here until its time to leave for the show. Go get lunch or something," Jack said dismissing her shadows; they exited quickly. "So, Mr. McCorwin. . .where ya from?"  
  
"Please, just call me Greg, Ms. Pogniachi." he said politely.  
  
"Okay Greg, but please if we're on the first name basis call me Jack," she smiled. "So GREG, where are you from?"  
  
"Actually, believe it or not. . .Earth," he answered in a some what laughing tone.  
  
"No shit, what's it like?"  
  
"Well, hasn't changed much since the 21st century. There's a little more technology but it doesn't compare to the rest of the universe, pollution is terrible but other than that it's. . .well, quite honestly, the most God- awful place to live," he said repeating Jack's answer when he'd asked her years before.  
  
"Sounds like the place I left nine years ago. Damn, it's been a while." she said reminiscing in the memories.  
  
"Used to live there?" he asked sounding interested even though he knew the answer.  
  
"Yeah, born there and lived there until I was 14 when I left. After that my life's been hell in all its layers."  
  
Was that regret in her voice? "Oh I see, life's that bad?" He said jokingly.  
  
"Oh no, I don't mean it like. I love what I do. I just miss sitting around. My whole life, since I was 14, I've been running non-stop from something or someone. Half the time the thing I'm running from is myself. No, I don't regret any of it. It's not bad just tiring, and lonely as hell. Especially when you have no one to share you triumphs of success with." She answered, her eyes somewhat going off into the distance.  
  
"Understandable. Now I know where you get your songs from. Deep stuff." he paused briefly. "So is this what you've always wanted to do?"  
  
"I don't know. For a while as a kid, like 7 years old, I wanted the whole "AMERICAN dream" as I'd heard it called. You know the white picket fences, the little rug rat kids running around the front yard, the hubby barbequing, while I smile contently from the front porch; the whole nine. Then I woke up and realized life isn't like that. That's just a dream world that people think of to get themselves through the day. Nothing in life is that perfect," she smiled somewhat sadly, "but hey, what can you do? So then I wanted to be an astronaut. That faded, finally at 14 my eyes really opened. . . I just wanted to get the hell away from my druggie parents. If I could accomplish that, I thought, life would be all right. So I left, made it on my own, but found out that wasn't any easier. . .but it wasn't as hard, I know that. Got caught up shit on the long road, but I was okay and somehow I ended up here. That doesn't really answer your question though." Jack laughed mildly as she realized she'd been rambling. "Sorry, to answer. . .yes, always. Since I'd realized I had some talent worth using, in my heart I'd wanted to make something of myself through music."  
  
"Very interesting story you have there, Ms. Pogniachi."  
  
"Hey! Jack, remember." She said teasingly.  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry. Nice story Jack." He smiled. Some of it had been new to Riddick but most of it he'd already known. "You're a very open person are you not?"  
  
"Yeah, somewhat. I figure with what I've given up and the chances I've taken over the years, I mind as well just be open and let people see the real me. Besides, for some reason I feel very at ease with you, Greg." She smiled warmly.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to put on a front in the public eye?"  
  
"Why? So they can get false interpretations of me? No. . . the management tries to monitor me but I can't do that. I have to be honest, otherwise I'm just like all the other lying celebrities. Not all lie, but you'd be surprise how many do. If people are gonna see me, I want them to see the truth, not some façade. Ya know?" She said.  
  
"Yeah, I understand completely."  
  
Jack got up and walked into the kitchen pulling a pack of cigarettes from one of the drawers, " Oh well, what can I say? I am me. 'one in a million' as my manager says. That's just 'cause I make her life so difficult," She laughed as she lit up her cigarette. "Want one?" she tossed him the box and lighter. "I like to think that's why most people like me so much, 'cause I'm real."  
  
"I'm sure it is." Riddick confirmed cocking his head slightly to the left.  
  
"You remind me of someone. . ." she trailed off.  
  
Oh shit. "Who?" Riddick questioned, afraid he'd been caught.  
  
"No, no one." She faked a smile, "Just resemblance. They're long gone, lost that one a long time ago." She tried to dismiss it but he could tell it still nagged her.  
  
"Sometimes I get that. . .that I look like someone else, that is." He said trying to cover himself. "So, is stardom really worth all you have to give up?"  
  
"It depends on what day you ask me," she laughed exhaling smoke. "Yes and no. I didn't have much that I had to give up, but I suppose if I had a lot it'd be hard. I only really had one thing to give up. . ."  
  
"A guy? It always seems to be a guy." He said, almost wishing he were right.  
  
A look that Riddick couldn't depict crossed her face, then she smiled again. "No, my sanity. You've gotta be crazy to get into this business. It's great at first, and it has its perks but if you don't have a solid rock to lean on sometimes it can tear you down completely. Like I said, this life is lonely. But hey, there's a price for everything. I do love it though, whole heartedly." She smiled, some what trying to convince both of them that it was true.  
  
"Well, I don't know what its like but I can imagine." He said attempting to sympathize.  
  
After that there was silence, Riddick looked over fondly at her. "Never again will you be alone, Jack. I promise." He voiced to her silently in his head. 


	3. This is My Home

This is My Home  
  
Riddick and the three other guards surrounded Jack as they quickly exited the hotel building and hustled into the van that was waiting for them. They were headed off to the venue that Jack would be performing at. Jack sat looking out the window silently, a wistful look played on her face. The look was almost sad, almost longing; Riddick stared at her quietly wondering what she was thinking.  
  
"You don't have to stare," Jack said a small giggle escaping her lips.  
  
"Sorry, didn't realize I was. What were you thinking just then?" He came out abruptly.  
  
"Well, Mr. Greg. Who's the forward one now?" She smiled, "I was just thinking about," she hesitated, "I was thinking about the concert tonight. I always get thoughtful before a show. Just want everything to go right. I guess it's nerves." Jack was lying and Riddick knew it, he'd always been able to see through her lies. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"I don't know. You just looked so. . .what's the word I'm looking for? Wistful, maybe? No, just maybe thoughtful but a bit troubled." Riddick said trying to explain but crashing and burning in the process.  
  
"What are you some kind of psychoanalyst?" Was that hurt in her tone? "I'm just kidding, Greg. Really, it's nothing. . .just thinking about," she sighed, "someone." She smiled again, "So, Greg, have you been doing the bodyguard thing for a long time?"  
  
"For a while," Riddick smiled politely. "I worked for a few celebrities for a little while on Earth, I even did some secret service work for the President." Damn was his resume good-well it wasn't true but if it was. . .shit, he'd be damn near amazing.  
  
"No shit? That's interesting. These guys over here are just second rate rent-o-thugs." Jack laughed as she nodded to her three hurt looking bodyguards. "I'm just kidding guys, there's nothing but love coming from this side," she smiled sweetly, "ever serve anytime in the military? I know most bodyguards do, and I'm sure you must have since you did the secret service shit."  
  
"Yeah, two tours of duty in special forces." At least that part was true.  
  
"Oh yeah? You're just full of all kinds of secrets, I bet. You gonna tell me any?" Jack asked mischievously.  
  
"Only if you promise not to tell anyone," he joked.  
  
"Cub scout honor," she laughed holding up her right hand and looked at it. "Well whatever, I don't know how to do that thing." Jack looked at him trying to look as seriously as she could, "Well at least I know I'll be safe right, big boy?" She winked at him and then began to laugh heartily.  
  
Just then the van came to a stop and everyone got out of the van falling into their previous formation. They quickly made their way into the venue but not without Jack stopping to talk to the few fans that had made it there early. Once in side Jack was hurried to her dressing room, inside waited her manager, Ziggy.  
  
"Jack you are 30 minutes late. I don't even know why I give you a time for anything. You'll always be late it's in your nature," Ziggy said trying to chastise her but failing miserably.  
  
"I'm here precisely when I mean to be. Have you met Greg yet Zigs?" Jack asked as she looked to Riddick, "Ziggy, this is Greg McCorwin. Greg. . .this is Ziggoria Morant, my manager."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Morant," Riddick said extending his hand.  
  
"Yes, it's nice to meet you too, Mr. McCorwin. Please call me Ziggy, everyone else does." The woman smiled warmly and shook his hand, "I'd heard you'd arrived today I just never got the chance to come greet you properly."  
  
"Oh no worries, and please just call me Greg." Riddick smiled a what he thought to be warm smile.  
  
"Okay. . .well, Greg and company can we all step out of my dressing room so I can change? Thank you, thank you, and thank you" Jack said shuffling everyone out.  
  
Within minutes Jack exited from her dressing room wearing an orange tank top and baggy gray sweat pants. She patted Riddick on his shoulder and they made their way into the arena area where the stage set up had just been finished being put up. Jack walked back into the backstage area and quickly put on her microphone gear.  
  
"I doubt that anyone told you my basic routine, right?" She asked as she strapped her mic pack around her waist.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much just following you."  
  
"Okay, well. . . basically, ever day-or at least every day I have a show I arrive at the arena at 15 hundred hours. Which is military time for 3 o'clock.  
  
"I know, I was in the military." Riddick laughed.  
  
"Sorry, it's automatic since I'm the only who uses military time around here. Anyways, I get here I run through the entire show or whatever parts I'm weak on or we're having trouble with. Whatever ya know, you get the idea? We do all that technical stuff. Then I go shower, change, do a meet and greet, come back to my room change for the show, come down to backstage, pray and what not else and then I go out there and do my thing. Got all that?"  
  
"Busy schedule you have there." He stated being quite impressed.  
  
"Oh yeah, after the show we usual try to get out quickly but that all depends if I'm going out or back to the hotel. I think tonight I'll just head back to the hotel though. Make your first day easy." She smiled teasingly.  
  
"What do you usually do?" Riddick questioned curiously.  
  
"Go out to a club, celebrate, stay here and meet up with some celebrities that came to see the show; different stuff, all just depends on my mood." Jack explained quickly. "So any questions?"  
  
"Yeah, so before 3 you do photo shoots and stuff like that?"  
  
"Yep, see you're catching on quickly." Jack looked past Riddick and caught sight of her dancers, "about time you all got here!"  
  
After a short introduction, Jack and her dancers all took the stage. Even though it was no more than a rehearsal Riddick was thoroughly impressed Jack's stage show was amazing. Her performance was very spastic she'd go from pop music, to rock, to jazz, to rap, to big band, and back to pop again. She encompassed every type of music into her show. Riddick made a mental note to pick up her CDs in the next couple of days. A rather amusing thing that Riddick had discovered was Jack had three cover songs from Frank Sinatra. "Shit, she really did it," he thought smiling broadly. Back when they'd still been together Jack had always ranted that she someday would sing Frank Sinatra's songs, that she'd carry on his legacy. . .well, now she really was. Riddick smile broadened as Jack came down off the stage.  
  
"You're amazing," Riddick stated smiling at her.  
  
"Excuse me?" Jack managed to pant out.  
  
Shit, did he really say that out loud? "I mean, you're so entertaining. You manage to go from one type of music right into another and do it so smoothly."  
  
Jack took a sip of her drink and then spoke, "Well thank you very much. What's your preference in the music?"  
  
"I enjoyed it all, but I guess my favorite would have to be the Frank Sinatra covers. Those are great, you really do Ol' Blue Eyes' songs great justice" Now that came out much better than his previous statement.  
  
"Thank you, I've always dreamt of singing his songs so its an honor to really do it." Jack ran her hand over her short spiked hair absently.  
  
After Jack and her dancers finished their run through Jakc had to return to her dressing room to dress for the meet and greet. She changed into a orange tank top that had the word "LUCKY" written in lighter orange writing and a pair of tight dark blue jeans that hung dangerously low on her hips exposing more tattoos. As Jack came from her dressing room she came face to face with Riddick, he smiled brightly as they proceeded to the meet and greet room.  
  
For an hour Riddick sat in the corner watching Jack cordially greet fans, sign autographs, and pose for pictures. Not once did Riddick ever catch her not smiling; she was having the time of her life and he couldn't have been happier. "Maybe she is just better off with out me," he thought regretfully. "No, some part of her has to miss you," his other side fought back, "you'll never know if you don't trying Dickey so give it a shot. The battle raged on as he watched her, he was almost jealous that he'd never seen her so happy with him or maybe he had and it had just been so long that he didn't realize it. Either way, he just had to hope that when he made his move she'd still be happy. . .and hope he did.  
  
*********  
  
After the last fan exited the room Jack sighed in relief. "Woo! Glad that's over," she looked at Riddick, "Don't get me wrong, I love my fans but when you're about to go on stage and you're nervous and you've got fan screaming and crying in your face to take pictures with you or sign an autograph for an hour, it gets REAL tiring."  
  
"But still, it looked like you enjoyed yourself." Riddick mused.  
  
"And I did," she smiled sweetly, "Well. . .shall we head back to the dressing room so I can get changed for the show?"  
  
"Of course, after you," Riddick smiled as Jack lead the way to the elevator.  
  
As they entered the elevator Riddick took one side and Jack took the other. He looked her over and his eyes fell on her tattoos. She sported a star on each hip bone and in the center of her lower abdomen just barely reaching over the top of her pants read the words "Lady Luck."  
  
"You have to be shitting me!" Riddick thought. Rididick's mind flashed back to when they were on their ship alone, Frank Sinatra was play it was an old 21st century CD that Jack had. The song "Luck Be a Lady" was playing as Jack jumped around singing and dancer while Riddick sat back watching happily. Jack came and sat next to Riddick.  
  
"Riddick, is luck on your side?" She asked smiling.  
  
"You ARE my luck, Jack" Riddick said as he grabbed her by the arm and began dancing with her, singing loudly to her. "They call you Lady Luck/ but there is room for doubt/ at times you have a very un-lady like way of running out/ you're on this date with me/ the pickings have been lush/ and yet before this evening is over you might give me the brush!/ You might forget your manners/ you might refuse to stay/ and so the best that I can do is. . .pray!" He smiled broadly, "My Lady Luck," he said dipping her backwards. "That's your new nickname! Lady Luck!" And that name stuck with her. From then on Riddick would refer to her on a regular basis as "Lady Luck".  
  
A smile crossed Riddick's face as he came back from his memories, "She still remembers me. She hasn't forgotten everything." It was a small bit of comfort, but comfort none the less. It was near impossible for Riddick to wipe the smile from his face.  
  
"What are you smiling at Greg?" Jack asked pushing herself from the railing at her side of the elevator.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all." Riddick answered still smiling.  
  
"Well it must be something," Jack started moving in his direction.  
  
"Well, maybe it's something. . ."  
  
Their conversation was cut short as the elevator opened revealing Jack's other bodyguards. The five of them walked hurriedly back to her dressing room. Jack went in and within a hour or so she came back out accompanied by her manager, her make-up artist, and her stylist. Jack was now wearing a silverish-black backless shirt that took a deep dip all the way between her breasts and a pair of black leather pants which she wore extremely low on her hips exposing as much skin as possible. Jack smiled to the men standing outside of her door  
  
"Let's go. . ."  
  
The small caravan walked down hall to the elevator and quickly made their way to a rooom which currently housed Jack's dancer, band, and backup singers. In one corner was a rack of black jump suits like the ones that Air Force personnel would wear. In another corner was a lounging area, which the dancers occupied at the moment. A few people greeted everyone as they entered but most just continued what they were doing. Jack immediately walked over to the rack on the far wall and she quickly donned her black jump suit and zipped it up to her waist and let it rest on her hips. She mingled for a few minutes with people but within a few moments she returned back to Riddick's side.  
  
"A little crowded in here, eh?" She said looking up at him.  
  
"Yeah, just a bit." He answered.  
  
Jack grabbed Riddick by the hand, "C'mon, let's get outta this room, it's too stuffy for my taste." Jack pulled him out the door and down the hall to the backstage area.  
  
"Jack, we aren't supposed to be out here I don't think." Riddick stated cautiously.  
  
"What are they going to do? Everyone works for me. Besides its two hours until the show we're fine. C'mon. . ." Jack pulled Riddick onto the stage and let him go. She bound across the stage skipping. " Greg McCorwin, I don't think I've officially shown you my home. Well, here it is. . .welcome to my humble abode. This is the closest thing to home I've ever encountered" Jack smiled brightly.  
  
"It's. . .open," Riddick laughed. "So she never considered with me home? Well, I guess I can't blame her. There's no home in space jumping from planet to planet." He thought quietly.  
  
"Yeah, just a little. Ever wanted to be in the spot light before?" She asked still smiling brilliantly.  
  
"Can't say that I have."  
  
Jack disappeared for a moment and all of a sudden a big light shown down on Riddick. Jack reappeared, "Everyone has some place they are comfortable and THIS is where I am comfortable," she said stepping into the spot light.  
  
"Yeah, I guess everyone does have their place of comfort. But me here? No, it's not where my comfort zone is." Riddick said looking upward.  
  
"Where are you comfortable?" Jack walked towards him a little.  
  
Riddick looked deeply into Jack's eyes, "With the one I love."  
  
"So he does have someone." Jack thought disappointedly. "I suppose that's as good a place as any. I guess I'd feel comfortable there too if I had someone like that." She smiled. "Come on, Greg. Just stand in the spot light! Yeah, I saw you edge your way out of it." She pulled him into the spotlight by the arm.  
  
Riddick looked down at the inside of Jack's arm, he looked to the inside of her left wrist almost at the base of her hand it read "remember" in old Tribal writing. Jack looked up into his eyes as if she knew who he was, as though they'd had some kind of connection. Then the spot light shut off and Jack looked up to see Ziggy.  
  
"Jack, what are you doing out here?" Ziggy asked knowing that Jack hated to be in small rooms, she just wanted to break up the situation that was taking place between Jack and Greg. It wasn't that she didn't want Jack to have contact with him, she was just being cautious since the last incident with the head security guard.  
  
"Ziggy, you know I hate being in crowded places." With that, Ziggy left. "She can be so annoying sometimes."  
  
"It's just 'cause she cares," Riddick stated. "What does remember mean?" He asked gently picking up Jack's left wrist again looking at it and then to her.  
  
"Um, this. . .it, I, shit it's hard to explain," she sighed, "It's to remind me of my past. So that every time I look at it I remember where I came from, where I've been, the people I've known, and the lo. . .and what I left," Jack looked down at her wrist and smiled sadly.  
  
Was that love she almost said or was it just his imagination? "Not a bad idea. How many other tattoos you have?" Riddick asked trying to lighten the subject.  
  
Jack looked as though she were counting mentally, "Six. See." Jack turned around showing her angel wings spanning her back, "Angel wings, since I've dreamed of flying and what more graceful pair of wings than an angels?" Jack then lowered her jump suit to the top of her pants where there was a elegant blue, green and purple tattooed cross at the small of her back with writing above that read 'On angel's wings' and below read 'I shall soar'. "That kind of goes along with the wings, I guess. It just seemed the right thing to write," she laughed briefly and flashed her wrist, "You know what this one is. And. . . these" She pulled her jump suit down again showing off the black stars on either hip bone and 'Lady Luck' written beautifully in soft, black cursive writing. It wasn't anything magnificent but it suited Jack perfectly. "I've always loved the stars so that's why they're there and because it kind of give the 'Lady Luck' a little something. And, Lady Luck used to be my nickname so that's why I have it. So there you have it. The entire guide to Jacquelyn Pogniachi's tattoos." She smiled.  
  
"I enjoyed it thoroughly," Riddick said returning the smile.  
  
They talked for at least another half an hour before Jack had to go warm up for the show.  
  
*********  
  
The crowd was screaming violently as Jack's dancers crept onto the stage and began dancing to heavily bass infested beat. Their movements were completely in sync with one another. They were art in motion. As the dance came to a close a loud boom echoed through the arena and Jack came careening from the ceiling, the crowd screaming even more wildly. Once Jack was safely on the ground she stood there green laser light and smoke pouring around her a huge smile playing on her face. Within seconds Jack and her dancers broke into another dance number as they pulled flashlights from their suits. As the dance came to a close three loud "boom's" rang through the arena and all the lights went completely out except for one which shown up from beneath the stage flooding Jack with light. Her dancers crowded around her in the shadows reaching for her. Jack's face was solemn and hard, a simple phrase escaped her lips, a phrase that no one besides she and the others who were with her on the hell hole of a planet would understand. . .  
  
"Are you afraid of the dark?"  
  
There was another loud "boom", green lights flashed momentarily as a green cloud of smoke appeared and Jack disappeared. The entire arena went pitch black as those all too familiar piercing screeches echoed through the arena shaking Riddick the bone. They were the sounds of those hell bound monsters, which tormented the survivors of the Hunter-Gratzner. The dancers crept across the stage silently when all of a sudden there came the sounding of what seemed to be a heart beat and Jack's voice came through the speakers once more.  
  
"One rule. . ." The pounding heart beat increased in sound and timing, getting louder and quicker by the moment. There was a glass shattering screech and everything went black again, "STAY. . .TO. . .THE. . .LIGHT!"  
  
The crowd went absolutely insane as a metal door resembling a ship's door lowered from the center of the stage spewing out green smoke and lazers. Finally, as all cleared there stood Jack stripped of her baggy jump suit a green glow bar in either hand, she was the picture of strength and power but yet hope and faith all put together in one beautiful woman. Jack ran down the ramp standing in the center of the stage as the dancers crowded her. Bright, white lights flashed once as everything froze, then again and the third time the light came on full, the dancers screamed and fell back to the corners of the stage. The lights went down again, only green lights cascading over the stage. Jack threw a glow bar in either direction of the stage as her dancers reappeared and she started into her first song "Stay to the Light," undoubtedly a song inspired by her adventures on the hell hole.  
  
As the show continued Riddick was thoroughly amazed at how much she'd grown also at how well she performed and captivated an audience. She was even more astounding than he could have ever imagined. She could play the audience just right, finding all the right emotions for each song. Not only was Riddick astonished by her performance, but also Jack lyrics were so heartfelt and strong. He couldn't begin to imagine where all of it came from and he started to worry if the hurt he heard in her songs was caused by him; he could only hope not. Riddick sat back in awe watching Jack enjoy her success and fame completely immersed in what she loved. Riddick smiled, it was so good to be back with her again even if she didn't know it was him yet, at least it was something.  
  
  
  
-------------  
  
*AN: Okay, this chapter is somewhat to VERY dull. I am suffering from quite the case of writer's block with this story. I'm just not sure where I want it to go. Any suggestions? I am open :O) Well. . . please review, it would be greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to writing more soon (hopefully). 


	4. Angel Eyes

*Angel Eyes*  
  
Jack left the building waving and smiling the best she could as her guards surrounded her. Riddick walked in front of her as her other three guards stood around her on the other sides.  
  
"He walks like Riddick. He seems so much like him. He even kind of looks like him. Wave and smile, don't forget to smile. That's just wishful thinking Jackie girl! That CAN'T be Riddick, he's gone. . .long gone." Jack thought quietly.  
  
Quickly the group made their way to the shuttle bus, which would return them to the hotel. Once at the hotel Jack once again was accompanied by her guards to her room where she bid all but Riddick goodnight as she closed the door.  
  
"So glad to be back to this evening's home!" she said plopping onto the couch.  
  
"I can imagine so, you put on one hell of a show! Amazing start, it was quite entertaining." Riddick said sitting down in a chair across from her.  
  
"Well thank you," smiling, "So I guess you know that you'll be staying the night with me." She received a small laugh from Riddick and realized what she'd said. Okay that came out completely wrong, "Let me re-phrase that. . .it's in the job description that as the head security guard you are with me at all times, so that means you stay in the same room as me. I just wanted to make sure you knew, and didn't feel weird about it or anything."  
  
"Yes, I was informed,"  
  
Jack crossed her legs in what looked to be an uncomfortable position, "Just making sure, sometimes people are a little weird about that. Like when we were looking for a replacement, Anthony-Tony- had to stay with me since he's the most highly skilled and he's been on the team the longest and even HE was uncomfortable. He was all shaky and nervous staying the night in the same room with me, it was really annoying."  
  
"I see," Riddick smiled watching her. Actually, he'd been completely surprised that for the first few nights they didn't have a second guard in the room with him. He was new and they didn't know the first thing about him, he could easily be a psycho killer and they'd never know. He'd have to see that that mistake never be made again.  
  
"Damn, Greg are you always so proper? Loosen up! We're gonna become practically best friends over the next months, if you keep acting like a square I'm gonna have to beat ya up." Jack got up pretending to take a fighting stance.  
  
"What do you know about beating people up?" Riddick joked standing as well.  
  
"More than you'd think, truth be told. . ." Jack swung playfully at him as Riddick blocked it, "I don't even need guards. I'll let you in on a little secret. . ."  
  
"What's that?" He blocked a quick kick that almost hit him in the jaw.  
  
In a lightening fast move Jack came at Riddick turned his back to her and had him in a head lock, all she had to do was twist his neck the right way and he'd be dead before he hit the floor, "I know how to kill a man in 55 different ways." Jack let him go and squared off again.  
  
"Very impressive Jackie girl," and he truly was impressed. Jack had kept up in her training, of course before they'd parted she'd already almost been completely trained in everything by yours truly. "But don't forget, I was in the military so. . ." Riddick came at her much in the same fashion she'd done to him. Before she could realize what was happening he had her hand less than a centimeter from her left temple, she didn't even flinch, "therefore, I know 99 ways to kill a man."  
  
Jack smiled moving a way and bowing down to Riddick, "oooh, the hunted has become the hunter." Jack laughed as Riddick quirked an eyebrow, "DON'T ask because honestly, I don't even know." Was that just me or does he even fight like Riddick? I mean he even took on that air of confidence. C'mon Jack! Get a grip; he's gone. It's just a resemblance.  
  
"Yes oh mighty one," Riddick laughed seating himself again.  
  
"Well that was good fun, but I'm going to go change. If you'd like you can change in the bedroom or wait for the bathroom, I wont peek promise" Jack smiled flirtingly.  
  
"I'll just wait for the bathroom, I don't trust you." Riddick stated teasingly.  
  
Jack quickly grabbed her things and went into the bathroom and changed. Within moments she re-emerged wearing a pair of short gray shorts and a red tank top. Jack had legs that just went on and on for days. Riddick had no idea she'd been hiding such a fine pair of legs under her pants, "Damn Jack! Don't do this to me. I'm your bodyguard I can't be thinking of you like this. I have to keep my head straight but how can I do that when you're traipsing around in tiny little shorts? And I have to share a room with you? Oh, shit am I gonna die." Riddick thought in torture as he made his way to the bathroom.  
  
Within moments Riddick too came back out from the bathroom he was clad in a black tank top and a pair of flannel pants. When he had bought his attire he wasn't quite sure what to get but so far it seemed all his choices had been right. He just couldn't get over the weird feeling of wearing clothes to bed; he hadn't done that since. . . well, since Jack was with him.  
  
"Greg, Greg, Greg. . .DAY-UM Greg, are you a hottie!" Jack thought eyeing him from head to toe, which Riddick was well aware of.  
  
"See something that you are enjoying?" Riddick's comment came out before he comprehended that he'd said it; he instantly regretted saying it.  
  
"I might, what's it to ya?" Jack walked into the kitchen to one of the cabinets. She withdrew a bottle of vodka and two glasses, "Fancy a drink, Greg?" Jack asked faking an Australian accent.  
  
"No, I'm good." He said looking over to her.  
  
"Oh c'mon, they say the first sign of alcoholism is when you drink alone and if you don't drink than I'd be drinking alone so if for nothing else do it for me." Jack batted her eye lashes playfully.  
  
"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt if I had one. . .for your sake that is of course." Riddick laughed heartily.  
  
Jack poured a drink for each of them and then took it to Riddick and set hers on the table, "Now THIS is a party!" Jack looked oddly for a moment, "wait. . ."and then without a second thought she bound over to a stereo system in the corner and inserted a CD. "Talk to me Frank." A loud burst of big band music came flowing through the speakers. "NOW it's a party! Fly me to the moon, I wanna swing among those stars. Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars. . ." Jack danced her way over to her drink and took a seat on the couch propping her crossed legs on the table in front of her.  
  
Riddick laughed, it was almost old times. Jack dancing around acting stupid and him just sitting back laughing. He missed that, Jack uncrossed and then re-crossed her legs, something silver glinted in the corner of Riddick's eye. "What's that?" Riddick asked pointing at a tattoo written in cursive silver writing reading the word "Angel Eyes".  
  
"What?" Jack asked looking down at her ankle. "Oh that? That's a tattoo. I thought I showed you it."  
  
"No you didn't. Angel Eyes? What's that stand for?"  
  
"I must have forgotten it," Jack had purposely forgotten it, she didn't want to remember not right now. "Its um, its. . .it's a nickname."  
  
"Yours?" Riddick questioned inspecting it.  
  
"Actually no, its uh, it's the guy's that I used to live with."  
  
"Boy friend?"  
  
"No, just friend. . .best of at that."  
  
"Angel Eyes?" He asked skeptically.  
  
"I know, its feminine," Jack laughed as though she'd remembered something. "You see we had nicknames for each other and coincidentally they both happened to be from Frank Sinatra songs. Mine Lady Luck and his. . .well, Angel Eyes."  
  
"Nice," Riddick laughed but in his heart it was just more proof that she remembered him, that some part of her still held on to his memory; another glimmer of hope in his sea of uncertainty.  
  
Jack laughed almost uncontrollably as she recalled a memory, "He used to HATE when I'd use the nickname in public. Because could you just imagine some big guy answering to Angel Eyes. Oh boy! It was great! I mean he HATED that name. Well, no he didn't just when we were in public but in private he didn't mind it. Oh man, good times." Jack scratched her head and then looked down into her drink, something was bothering her.  
  
"You talk like you aren't friends anymore." Wonder she'll say about this.  
  
"We aren't." Jack looked down again this time taking a large gulp from her drink.  
  
No lie there. "What happened?" What would she say? Riddick was dying to know.  
  
"Um, hmm. . .uh," she struggled but finally with a determined look she answered. "A stupid mistake on my part ended the entire thing, but hey. . .past is past but I'll always have my angel eyes to remember him by" She stared down at the tattoo.  
  
"Want to talk about it?" Riddick looked at her and how sad she now looked. "It's all my fault." All Riddick wanted to was hug her but somehow that just didn't seem appropriate so he refrained from doing so.  
  
"No, it's a big of a sore subject." Jack's face was so sad, so hurt.  
  
"Okay, understandable. You ever wanna talk about it though, the off will be open."  
  
Jack looked up at Riddick, then sipped her drink. "Thanks but I can assure you, my mind will never change."  
  
"Is he why you sing that song in your show?"  
  
"Actually, that's my favorite song by Frank Sinatra but I suppose that had a little to do with it."  
  
"You really miss him don't you?" Stupid move. Whatever god was out there listening Riddick was praying to it at that moment that he wouldn't be let down.  
  
Jack sighed audibly. "Yeah," she then realized he was try to get her to talk about it. "But can we please talk about something else?"  
  
*********  
  
When Riddick had said he'd have one drink he meant it, he'd had no intentions of getting shit faced when he'd agreed to a glass but suddenly one drink turned into two, and two to three and so on. It was almost 2 judging by the clock on the wall and between the two of them, Jack and he had managed to go through an entire bottle of Vodka and a case of good old- fashioned beer. Riddick watched as Jack swayed to the music a drink of "I- dunno-what-it-is-but-it-seems-like-some-good-shit" in her hand. He'd hand it to her, for as little as she was Jack could kick back quite a few but now. . . she was W-A-S-T-E-D. Hell, now that he thought about it, HE was wasted. Jack sat down next to him and flung her arm around him, the smell of alcohol reeking on her breath but he didn't mind it.  
  
"Greg, you're great. You're good fun. I haven't enjoyed myself this much with a person since my boy Angel Eyes" Jack said lifting up her foot to indicate her tattoo.  
  
Yeah, trashed. "You're fun too Jackie." Riddick said smiling a drunken smile.  
  
Jack laughed and then without warning she inched her face closer to his and kissed his lips gently, "I like you, Greg." With that she jumped up and grabbed Riddick by the hand, "Come with me oh great protector."  
  
He was thoroughly shocked by Jack kissing him but it seemed to be more of a drunken friendly kiss than anything else. Without hesitation Riddick got up off the couch when Jack beckoned him to but once he realized she was leading him to her bedroom he stopped, "Jack," he pulled her back to face him. "I like you but you're drunk and so am I. I'm don't want to do anything that either of us will regret later." Wow, that was mature, he realized silently.  
  
Jack still danced to the music, "Relax Greg. We're not gonna do anything. We're just gonna go lay in on that big comfy bed and watch a movie."  
  
That was a relief, but at the same time Riddick felt something new. . .something he'd never felt before. Embarrassment, damn did it suck. "Okay I can handle that."  
  
Jack lead Riddick into her bedroom forgetting about all the empty bottles and loud music playing in the other room and jumped onto the bed. Riddick smiled and went to the head of the bed and sat down propping himself up on the head board.  
  
"What are we gonna watch?" He said looking over to Jack, her ass in the air as she searched the ground for the remote.  
  
Coming up with the remote in her hand, "I don't know what ever looks interesting. Open up." Jack crawled up to the head of the bed and pushed Riddick's legs apart and sat between them, her back resting on his chest.  
  
Jack handed Riddick the remote, he flipped on the television and began channel surfing. Jack just laid there ever now and then making a comment on a show. Finally, they decided on a stupid movie that was made well before either of their time, the title was "Dumb and Dumber." Riddick wrapped his arms about Jack's waist her hands on top of his and her head resting his chest.  
  
"Looks good enough," Riddick said as they sat back and enjoyed.  
  
As Jack sat there watching the movie absently she couldn't help but have a familiar feeling come over her. She felt safe and warm in Greg's arms, a feeling she hadn't found in anyone since Riddick. Why did Greg remind her so much of him? All night that's all she could think of. Greg laughed heartily, his laugh rumbling through Jack's body. . .even their laughter was similar. Jack tried to think about it more to figure out why they were so much alike but the alcohol in her system was too much, it was working its spell on her and putting her slowly into a deep sleep. Though she wouldn't remember it in the morning or explain why it came to her, Jack's last coherent thought was "I'm home, Angel Eyes," and with that she slept peacefully enveloped in Riddick's arms.  
  
Riddick looked down at Jack in his arms sleeping soundly. He'd missed these small intimacies; nothing could ever compare to how he felt when he was with Jack, nothing. She seemed peaceful, at ease. That was something he hadn't seen since he'd returned to her, he was happy to see it and to know for certain it was caused by him. Before Riddick fell into slumber he remembered whispering, "Sleep tight now my Lady Luck, your Angel Eyes has returned." As he finished his sentence he fell into a deep sleep relishing the feeling of Jack being with him again, and man it felt good.  
  
  
  
---------------  
  
*AN: Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter; I enjoyed writing it. I know it's moving slow but I think with time it'll get better. I want to thank those who reviewed. Please feel free to do so again. smile Well, that's all I have to say. Thank you and good evening :O) * 


End file.
